


Kill me twice, and I live to tell the tale.

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, I actually just improvved a monologue and then wrote it down, Introspective Bullshit, Post-Finale, Sad, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Warren Kepler kills you twice, in the end.





	Kill me twice, and I live to tell the tale.

You look Warren Kepler in the eye, and you know that he will kill you. 

There are times when you think that this will be it. So many times.

A shitty motel bathroom, shrapnel in your side and blood leaking out, staining his hands, the bathtub, your clothes.

A basement, your wrists cuffed behind your back and a man approaching you with nought but malice in his eyes. Kepler is nowhere to be found, until he shoots everyone in there and saves your sorry arse. 

A throwaway car, a knife wound that goes straight through to your lungs, his hands pressing against it as he barks at Maxwell to  _ fucking drive, goddamnit, _ and hasn't he worked out by now that you're not going to make it to the hospital? 

(Needless to say, you do in fact make it.) 

 

Warren Kepler kills you twice, in the end. 

A bullet through the head of your best friend, your  _ sister,  _ in a place where the spatter of blood won't hit a wall and drip slowly downwards, in a place where you can't bury her. It's his fault, even if his hands weren't on the gun that shot her. 

You were supposed to die first. 

(She was twenty-eight, and so  _ so  _ brilliant, and she was meant to outlive you all.)

 

Again, he kills you in a void, no one but the stars around to hear you scream. 

It is not your death, but it kills you, because he finally did the right thing, and such a sacrifice warrants redemption, even for the irredeemable. 

You do not forgive him, but still you mourn, and still you wonder if you would've been a hero if you had died trying to save your reluctant friends.

You're no saint, after all, but you were better than him. It doesn't even matter anymore, though. 

Your  _ family  _ is gone, even if you weren't much of one in the end. 

You wish you'd gotten to say goodbye. Or good riddance. Probably both. (Possibly more.)

  
  


Back on earth, you stand in an empty graveyard, and you look at Warren Kepler and Alana Maxwell’s empty graves, and you die for a third, but not final, time. 

 

(Because in the end, really, you killed them.) 


End file.
